


Redeem Her

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/F, Force Choking, Sexual Violence, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Ahsoka gives herself in place of the broken promises following her trial.





	Redeem Her

**Author's Note:**

> **MIND THE TAGS**. This is NOT a happy fic.

Finding herself back in Asajj's keeping, but without a bounty on her head, had been unpleasant to say the least. She had failed to secure a pardon, failed to get the lightsabers, and the feeling of a blaster at her forehead was one she really, really wanted to forget.

"I can make it up to you, Asajj! Just… give me a chance."

"Hmm."

That single syllable had bee the last thing she'd heard before the choking sensation around her throat intensified, and Ahsoka Tano blacked out.

* * *

It wasn't so much the pain. Ahsoka was leaning into the Force to endure that, and it kept telling her that her captor, for lack of a better word, was driven by the pain she had experienced.

The thing that was driving Ahsoka all but mad was that Asajj couldn't see how much Ahsoka wanted to help, that the abuse wasn't necessary. If she'd only stop and talk, they could work it out.

Asajj didn't seem to understand that, believed she had to stay on the upper hand of their power dynamic.

Ahsoka kept taking it, following her own instincts that she could, and would, bring Asajj to a better place in time.

* * *

The Force Choke eased off sooner this time, and Ahsoka felt an almost gentle caress along the cut that had been inflicted earlier, imparting healing in its passing. Then, as if suddenly aware of what she had done, Asajj snarled and left the bed, not bothering to cover Ahsoka or undo the binders on her wrists.

It was something so small, but Ahsoka found herself hoping it was the crack in the wall of cruelty.

* * *

"You don't fight."

"I never wanted to, not when I came to find you, after—"

"Why?"

"Because I see what you did. We are alike."

There was a snarl… just before Asajj laid her head down on Ahsoka's stomach. Ahsoka gently, slowly brought a hand up to run at the soft hair just growing back in.

Maybe, just possibly, she was winning this personal fight.

Maybe there'd be one less Dark warrior now.

She could hope.


End file.
